The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to an insulated container with an outlet which can be closed by means of a cover and which includes a pouring spout and a drip-catching device located beneath the pouring spout.
One of the biggest problems with containers, beverage cans and especially with coffee containers or cans is the after-dripping from the pouring spout at the can after pouring the coffee. This drip action not only leaves ugly stains running at the outside of the container but also stains the table wear on which the container is placed after the pouring action. In the past, this dripping problem has been addressed, however, so far without finding a practicable and satisfactory solution which would also be aesthetically appealing. The simplest and therefore the most common practice still is to provide an absorbing element beneath the pouring spout of the container or can. This solution is however very unsatisfactory both from the viewpoint of aesthetics as well as hygiene.
Furthermore, in another solution to address this problem, it is known to coat the surface area of the pouring spout with a polymer material, for example with silicon. While this solution has the desired effect of avoiding the after-dripping for a certain time when the can or container is new, it has been shown that after a certain period of time of use, especially in the case of coffee, residues are formed at the spout which gradually build up and increasingly worsen thereby resulting in an increase of after-dripping.
Furthermore, DE-OS 43 36 650 A1 discloses an insert for a pouring spout having capillary action. However, in this case likewise, after a period of time of use, the formation of residues negatively impacts the capillary action and after-dripping resumes.
Also known in the prior art is a can which is provided with a run-back channel beneath the pouring spout leading to a reservoir for catching the after-dripping. This particular embodiment is not only technically complicated and thus expensive to realize, but has the added disadvantage that cleaning the channel is difficult.